Computing systems may receive input from input devices utilizing a sensing mechanism, such as touch and hover detection. Typically, these mechanisms rely on the computing system to directly detect a location and state of the input device. Accordingly, the input device may only provide input to the computing system when in range of such proximity-bound sensing mechanisms.